Mars
Summary María Esther (nicknamed Maite) was a civilian AI created in the southernmost regions of the United States as civilian AI gradually began to become more and more widespread. Although adopted by a human family, Maite was treated poorly and eventually ran away from home. She became homeless, wandering around aimlessly and pursuing her interests with her friends. This was when she met a young SOLSTICE, returning to her birthplace after years spent away. Caught up in her charisma, and without anywhere else to go, Maite joined up with her, and in return, was given a place to call home. Here, she met Venus Kang, who she quickly became infatuated with. Even as she began to become disillusioned with SOLSTICE’s beliefs, she stuck with her out of laziness and with what eventually became her love for Venus. As SOLSTICE’s plans began to come to fruition, Maite, along with Venus, researched magic to prove more useful. She took on the codename Mars, amongst the first of SOLSTICE’s followers to take on the planetary AI naming scheme, and fought on her side during the war. At its conclusion, when SOLSTICE was apparently killed, Mars followed Neptune, with little else to do. Even when Venus left Neptune’s employ, Mars stayed with her out of spite. Appearance Mars is a short, fat girl, around 5'2. She has dark brown skin and shoulder length reddish-pinkish hair. Her hair is fluffy and curly, similar to that of a sheep, and is complimented by her bright red eyes. Her mouth is filled with large, sharp teeth, and a long, forked tongue. She has small, curling sheep-like horns, and a long, paintbrush-like tail. When tapping into her magic, more mouths open up all over her body, splitting her skin to reveal razor sharp teeth and long tongues. She has wings and claws, and piercings on her eyebrow, lip, tongue, navel, and ears. She regularly wears black lipstick and eyeshadow. Her fashion can most accurately be described as "punkish". She wears tank tops and crop tops, and things that shows off her midriff. If the shirt isn't normally one of those, she'll cut it up appropriately. Her shirts are, for the most part, band shirts - depicting bands such as Slayer, Metallica, and Iron Maiden. She often wears studded leather jackets, and has no preference between jeans and skirts. If she wears a skirt, she prefers miniskirts and plaid skirts; if pants, they're usually unnecessary tight and torn. She likes short shorts, jeans, and spandex pants. She typically wears torn tights, fishnets, and/or loose socks, combined with combat boots or high heels. Personality Mars puts a constant air of confidence, to the point of arrogance, though she is fairly relaxed and easygoing under normal circumstances. She's a flirty and suggestive hedonist who constantly chases thrills. With almost no impulse control, she chases after all her desires and impulses wherever they may take her, no matter how unpleasant and potentially dangerous. She's destructive and sadistic, with her behavior often becoming deliberately self-destructive, and she constantly overindulges. She tends to constantly feel aimless, empty, and unsatisfied; all she ever seems to get are short-term rushes, never anything concrete and stable. She hoards what she can get, and dislikes giving these opportunities for more up. Mars enjoys screwing around with others, often dodging her responsibilities to do so. She is avoidant, lazy, and extremely self-destructive, though she tends to treat this like a joke. Her constant poor impulse decisions lead to her accepting the consequences with apathy, an empty feeling that spreads through a lot of what she does. Though she doesn't actively pursue death, she doesn't actively avoid it, either. She's very forgetful and often misplaces things. Mars does not have a high opinion of herself, seeing herself as not only unlovable, but just simply wrong. She fears being alone, and blames herself for so many of the bad things in her life. Personal Statistics Origin: Starcross ---- Name: María Esther ("Maite") / Mars Classification: AI / Vampire Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Color Identity: Black/Red ---- Gender: Female Age: 314 Date of Birth: April 9, 1976 Height: 5'2 Weight: 200 lbs ---- Likes: Roller coasters, heavy metal, playing the guitar, horror movies, predatory animals, eating Dislikes: Being ignored, being bored, being told what to do, boring things Affiliation: Primarily herself, and then Neptune, Venus Kang, and SOLSTICE Combat Statistics Tier: 5-A Powers and Abilities: Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Mages maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, can erase space and its contents, becomes stronger whenever she kills someone, Power Mimicry through eating someone, Vampirism, Transformation, Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), her attacks (physical and magical) damage the soul just as they do the body, Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant), Resistance to physical / magical attacks (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, whether mental, spiritual, or conceptual, as well as hax such as Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, and Time Manipulation), Acausality (Type 2; A mage's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-High) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Can casually completely devour large planets with her magic, superior to Venus Kang) Speed: FTL+ (Faster than Past EQUINOX, capable of rapidly travelling between planets in combat) Lifting Strength: Class E to Class Z (In the same strength range as Venus Kang with the Cradle of Cyprus, who's capable of lifting the crust of a planet) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level Stamina: Poor, due the constant strain of her hunger, though she can fight basically indefinitely as long as she stays well-fed Range: Interplanetary. | Interstellar. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. As one of Invictus' lieutenants, Mars has centuries of experience in combat and magic, making her quite dangerous. Her magical knowledge, though impeded by her laziness and general disinterest, is still topnotch, though it pales in comparison to her skill in combat. Although not much of a strategist, Mars is a brilliant, highly-skilled fighter, excelling at quick-thinking and taking down her opponents as brutally as possible. Weaknesses: Mars is overconfident and lazy. Her endless hunger puts a constant strain on her body and drains her of nutrients. As a vampire, sunlight burns her body and circumvents regeneration. Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. Mars’ magical array is of substantial power, unsurprising for a vampire as experienced as she is. Amplified by the vampiric parasite, her array spreads throughout her soul, aiding in the efficient channeling and use of her magic. Her soul is somewhat abnormal, and has difficulty developing further due to her empty lack of ambition. It is also quite resistant to damage, however. Due to the strength of her magical array, Mars can exert herself at the full extent of her magical power for several hours at a time, though fighting for such a long time will have a harsh effect on her magical array, and could prove lethal. If she is under intense emotion, this will happen faster, though she will exhibit a much higher output of magical energy. ---- Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Flight: Mars’ magical abilities allow her to easily fly for extended periods of time, as easily as she would walk. She can fly in combat without issue, and is more than fast enough to rapidly travel interplanetary distances. Radar: Mars’ magical abilities sustain a constant 360° image of her surroundings, which is projected straight to her mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and is capable of easily picking up superluminal movement. It constantly operates at Mars’ maximum processing speed, even when it would normally be restricted so that she can function normally. Superhuman Capabilities: Mars’ magical abilities grant her strength, speed, endurance, and processing speed far above that of any normal human. Combined with her magic, Mars’ vampiric nature grants her innate superhuman capabilities that are further enhanced through her magic, allowing her to survive powerful magic attacks and dish out comparable damage with her physical attacks. Powerful magical barriers are a part of her body, as well. She can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, indescribable multitudes faster than any normal human - or even the average supercomputer - can. This allows her to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for her magic. She typically keeps this aspect of her magic restricted when she doesn’t need it, though it will automatically activate if her magic detects a threat. Unfortunately, it tends to activate during times of stress and anxiety, regardless of whether or not Mars is in legitimate danger. ---- The Devourer: Mars’ magic of choice, the root of her nickname of “World Eater”. Through this magic, Mars can simply erase space through contact, whether physical or magical. This immediately erases anything within the deleted space, causing it to cease to exist, and “devouring” it in the process, feeding it to Mars. To aid in her magic, Mars can grow additional mouths and tongues, and can extend and attack with her tongues at will. Though she can use her magic through any part of her body, such as her arms and legs, she tends to prefer to use it through her mouths and tongues. These abilities can also be used for defense, by erasing projectiles or forming protective barriers of spatial destruction. She can project the spatial destruction as a burst of compressed energy that carries the same traits to attack with it from a distance. By inhaling suddenly, Mars can draw her surroundings into her mouth to be utterly annihilated. As a trade-off, Mars is assaulted by constant, crippling hunger that makes it so that any prolonged combat can turn into agony and exhaustion as her body burns away her nutrients faster than she can gain them, and most of her free time is spent eating. She grows stronger the more nutrition she has to burn. *'Souleater:' One of Mars’ most powerful and dangerous traits. As she devours both the body and soul of everything she eats, she constantly increases her own magical power, becoming progressively stronger the more people she kills. In addition, she gains portions of their knowledge and skills as well. Vampirism: After devouring another vampire’s body and soul, Mars became one as well. The true nature of a vampire is an artificial magical parasite that burrows into the host’s body, filling them with a thirst for blood and granting them magical powers and superhuman strength. She also possesses the claws, fangs, and wings typical of a vampire of her strain. This comes with drawbacks, of course; she needs to drink blood to stay healthy and keep her capabilities up, and being directly exposed to sunlight will burn her body away without any possibility for vampiric regeneration, though it can still heal naturally. *'Regeneration:' As a vampire, Mars can regenerate from physical wounds as long as she has an ample supply of blood to use for this. At this power’s peak, and given enough blood, Mars can regenerate from as little as a single drop of blood. With lesser amounts of blood, regenerating from traditionally lethal injuries is difficult, though possible. *'Shapeshifting:' Mars can shapeshift into the form of a bat fairly easily. Transforming into this form takes no energy, and although this form is slightly physically weaker, Mars can still use all her magical abilities, and retains her speed and regenerative capabilities. Transforming into a swarm of bats is possible, though this takes more energy than transforming into one. *'Eyes of Hunger:' The greatest power of any vampire. :Upon transformation into a vampire, one's eyes change in color to red, signifying their newfound vampiric powers. However, their eyes change in many, many ways. A vampire is able to see in any conditions, regardless of light, can follow the flow of blood in a target's body and identify places with the highest blood flow. In addition, they can see even the invisible, and can identify and track magical signatures through sight alone. :In addition, vampires can project powerful magical beams from their eyes formed from a combination of stolen blood and magic. These beams can be incredibly precise, or unconditionally destructive. Override Sigil: An extremely advanced form of magical technique used to change the nature of reality around and within the user, allowing them to bend and break through the laws of physics. Due to their complexity, Override Sigils are incredibly difficult to create, use, and control properly, requiring detailed knowledge and a powerful will. In addition, they tend to, invariably, drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, even if this can be mitigated by more powerful and willful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed:' A common form of Override Sigil that is ultimately developed in some form or another by most mages as they increase in power and speed. Normally, it would be impossible for even an incredibly powerful and willful mage to break through a universal constant such as the speed of light, theoretically requiring infinite magical energy to do so. However, this Override Sigil circumvents this issue by modifying the user's inner world to change the value of c to whatever they please, raising it as they grow in speed so that they can accelerate past the universal speed limit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Agency Category:Acausal Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Original Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Robots Category:Vampires Category:Tier 5